Halloween Party
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Gohan and Trunks goes to a Halloween party not expecting to get drunk. One thing leads to another other that makes them not really remember anything. Why is Goku, Vegeta and Goten rather skeptical other the Mirai Trunks is for a visit?


**Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wish to see Gohan/Trunks for Halloween. I tweak things a bit so Gohan and Trunks are the same age in this one-shot though Trunks will be Four months older.**

**Disclaimers-Don't ow**n DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.

Pairing-Trunks/Gohan, Mirai Trunks/Goten, and Vegeta/Goku.

Warnings-Alcohol consumption, hint at lemon Au, ooc, Language,

Halloween Party

Summary: Gohan and Trunks goes to a Halloween party not expecting to get drunk. One thing leads to another other that makes them not really remember anything. Why is Goku, Vegeta and Goten rather skeptical other the Mirai Trunks is for a visit?

* * *

><p>Moaning in his bed, Trunks Briefs tries to recollect what happen the night before at the Halloween party. Al he could get is dancing with someone he really cares about then got so drunk but after that but what happen after that not so sure. He growls softly as the body besides him nuzzles closer making him blink. He looks over to find spiky short hair follow by the gorgeous face of his best friend's older brother and his secret crush.<p>

He watch as those dark eyes blink open rather gazing blurry like before he widens them. He yelps getting the other occupants in the area to wake up, "TRUNKS WHY WE'RE IN THE BED NAKED!"

A voice at the door growls out, "Boy will you shut up some people want to sleep especially how loud you scream."

Trunks pales hearing his father's voice just as Gohan squeaks with embarrassment then both of them look at each other with confusion each saying at the same time, "How loud he/I scream?"

The door opens to have the younger brother of Gohan who rubs his eyes wearing a pair of shorts and his hair more messier then usual with a version of Trunks the present day isn't used to while Gohan is. The older Son just look as Mirai just have a lazy arm around the shorter teen's waist.

"You sure are a screamer Gohan," Mirai teases earning a darker blush in shock as Goten lightly pinches the older teen with a minor scolding tone.

"You promise not to embarrass him."

"Well he wasn't the only one who did last night," the purple hair man growls huskily earning a dark blush.

"When did you get here?" Gohan all but growls getting Trunks to look at him with raise brows.

"You know him?"

"Yeah he's from a different time line and goes by Mirai even though he has the same name as you," Gohan explains wanting to gag as the two at the door gaze at each other as the only ones in the world. "Though can you tell us what happen?"

Goten grins cheekily answering, "Trunks you just scored my brother."

Trunks furrow his brow racking his brains to get some things straight. He barely notice Goku and his father holding hands talking with the other pair by his room. By sounds of Goku's intake breath about something which doesn't have his interest The demi-saiyan let the memories of what happen last night come into mind.

****Flashback***

*-*-*-Night before-*-*-*

"Gohan want to head to the party?" Trunks ask seeing Goten already dress up talking with some stranger with a hat on wearing a dark blush.

"Yeah," The older of the two answers smiling at the sight of is brother before turning his attention to Trunks holding back his own blush.

Trunks had to wear leather pants with a dark blue button up shirt and regular dressy shoes. Trunks seeing the look in Gohan's eyes makes him smirk. Oh he chose this outfit just for him. Lucky for Gohan he's not wearing any underwear. He gives a look over at Gohan's light green button up shirt and black slacks that seem rather snug. He looks closely seeing a slight hint of briefs but that will go for sure.

The group leaves to the party one of the Z fighter's is hosting even though for Goku it probably wouldn't have been a happy Halloween as it is since Chichi recently got in a car crash which in the ended in her passing away. Trunks briefly paid some attention as his father manage to get Goku's mind off of his dead wife and to relax at least for one night.. He grabs a couple of cups of punch not realizing its spike hand one to Gohan who smiles sadly.

"You miss her?" The purple hair teen ask the slightly shorter boy who nods sadly.

"Yea since it seems hard to believe one minute she's here the next not really." Gohan said sadly shaking his head not sure what to think. "Goten is taking it aright though I think he's trying to hid the fact he misses her so he can be strong for me and our dad."

"Goten is a good kid," Trunks remarks blue eyes sweeps around spotting the said person drinking punch and chatting with the guest he has which he didn't even bother getting his name. Seeing the empty cup in Gohan's hand Trunks smirks downing his quickly ask, "Want another?"

Gohan nods not able to talk just yet lost in the memories his mind portray. He gaze around seeing Vegeta is taking with his father making him smile. 'Those two would make a great couple along with Goten and his mysterious friend. He close his eyes for a brief moment trying to clear his mind as a hand pushes his bangs out of the way making him flush at the feather touch.

He opens his dark orbs to find Trunk's blue ones gazing at him. He smiles whispering a soft thanks seeing Trunks pass him another cup of punch. He takes a huge drink feeing the strange taste he found in the other one more stronger and comforting at the same time. He didn't bother saying a word but Trunks understands to let the previous topic drop. Both teens continues to drink the punch until their heads are spinning but they didn't tell anyone else.

Trunks leans down taking Gohan's lips as a soft moan pass his the smaller of the two's lips. Feeling the need for air both boys part breathing hard each flush. Both look around see everyone look either tipsy or drunk. They spot Vegeta and Goku go in a shed before sounds are heard making them blush a dark red. Trunks growls trailing his hand down the smaller teen's chest.

He whispers softly feeling his saiyan half taking over, "Want to?"

Gohan nods feeling the dominate near by confusing his human part of the mind while the Saiyan half purrs with anticipation. Trunks kisses Gohan again hands roaming as both head inside the house finding the first empty room where the urge to take each other tugs at their very soul. Even after finding the room their clothes feel off their bodies, tongue fighting for dominance continues until Gohan falls on the bed with Trunks on top of him. Soon moans can be heard from the room follow by grunts and whimpers causing those near by to turn pinkish. It seems like all the Sons just got lucky by being paid at the Halloween Party.

***End of Flashback***

"Before I forget," Mirai puts in earning everyone's attention. "I just hope those who been bottom the night be fore's scent is a bit different. There is reason for that."

"Which is?" Gohan ask furrowing his brows at the mischievous glint in Mirai's eyes.

"You will have a gift in about nine months more or less," the man replies counting down as everyone hearing this put to and to together.

"WHAT?"

Mirai just laughs while Vegeta and Trunks takes in the news of that possibility. Could it be that the race will have a chance to continue? For now things will be taken a step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Hint of something at the end is something I didn't expect to happen at all. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
